1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus for speech recognition.
2. Description of Related Art
A speech interface is a more natural and intuitive interface than a touch interface. The speech interface makes human interaction with computers possible through a voice/speech platform in order to initiate an automated service or process. The speech interface is the interface to any speech application. Pocket-size devices, such as PDAs r mobile phones, currently rely on small buttons for user input. Extensive button-pressing on devices with such small buttons can be tedious and inaccurate, so an easy-to-use, accurate, and reliable speech interface is a breakthrough in the ease of their use. Also, speech interface would also benefit users of laptop- and desktop-sized computers, as well, as it would solve numerous problems currently associated with keyboard and mouse use, including slow typing speed on the part of inexperienced keyboard users. Thus, the speech interface is gaining attention as a next-generation interface that may compensate for flaws found in the touch interface. The core of the speech interface is accuracy in a speech recognition technology. Accordingly, various methods of enhancing the accuracy of speech recognition technology have been proposed and the speech recognition technology has been gradually developed.
However, an optimal performance in the speech recognition technology may not be easily achieved when a user is distant from a speech recognition apparatus or when a speech signal is received in a noisy environment.